


Free to not choose

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Aleyn is the nicest dom ever, Anal Sex, Background Poly, Chair Sex, Come Eating, Community: kink_bingo, Control Issues, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink Bingo 2013, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Characters, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Rimming, Submission, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prospect of not having to think for the rest of the night, of releasing his responsibilities for a few hours, was incredibly tempting, but Vedran still hesitated.  It wasn't that he didn't trust Aleyn, because he did - he knew he would never deliberately do anything to hurt him or push him too far past his limits.  But he worried what it said about him that he wanted this so badly right now - maybe it meant that he was weak, that he really did need someone to control him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free to not choose

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Measured_words for all her help!

Vedran's mind felt too full, buzzing with worries and obligations and stress. As he arrived home he was momentarily surprised to see Aleyn waiting there, before remembering that they had planned a sleepover for that night. As he brushed the snow off his hat he managed a weary smile for his husband, who returned it with a warmth that matched the fire burning in the hearth. "Are the kids still up?" He doubted they would be, it was past nightfall, but he thought he should ask anyway.

Aleyn shook his head. "Ardith took them to bed a little while ago, Saiya talked her into reading them some stories. I haven't heard any yelling recently, so maybe they're actually settling down."

Vedran nodded, vaguely relieved. Although it would have been good to see the children, he was already feeling overwhelmed and exhausted. He would be better able to enjoy their company in the morning... except that he already had two meetings lined up for the following day, and he would have to rush out straight after breakfast. It made him anxious just thinking about it.

As Aleyn opened his arms, Vedran stepped forward into his embrace and rested his head against his shoulder. "Long day, hm?" Aleyn murmured.

"Very," Vedran agreed. It felt good to stand there, just letting Aleyn hold him, support him. However, part of him couldn't help being acutely aware that they were in the entry hall, where someone might walk in at any moment. It would be all right if it was Ardith or any of the children, of course, but they weren’t the only ones in the house these days. The servants they had hired were already accustomed to the frequent presence of Mr. Harrowden, but it might still be a little shocking for them to walk in on their employer embracing him right inside the door. "Can we just... go to bed?" 

"Sure, of course," Aleyn replied gently. "Ardith said she was planning to head that way as soon as the kids were settled, she's had a busy day too." His smile widened slightly as he disentangled himself from Vedran, while keeping hold of his hand. "She did say we should stay up as late as we wanted, though." They were still working on the delicate negotiations of who would sleep where, when, once they were all permanently living in the same place, but for now on the occasional nights when Aleyn stayed over, Vedran would typically join him in his room.

As they walked up the stairs together, Vedran sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm too worn out for anything but snuggling tonight... I don't even have the energy to think anymore, Aleyn."

"It's all right," Aleyn reassured him. "Why don't you just let me take care of you?"

"Okay," Vedran said. He felt almost too drained to even nod, too exhausted to lift one foot in front of the other and climb the stairs. It wasn't that he was so physically tired, really, but the mental effort involved even in making such simple choices was beyond him. Sex seemed utterly daunting.

Once they were in what would soon become Aleyn's bedroom instead of a guest room that he happened to use sometimes, Vedran let himself be guided to the comfortable leather armchair. Aleyn drew the footstool over to sit in front of him. He set his hand on Vedran's knee, and Vedran reached for it, intertwining their fingers. "If you want," he began, sounding a bit nervous, "we can just go to bed, and that's fine. But... if it might help, I could take care of everything for you tonight, like we did that one time, and try to help you just... let go of your thoughts for a little while. Would you like that?"

The prospect of not having to think for the rest of the night, of releasing his responsibilities for a few hours, was incredibly tempting, but Vedran still hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't trust Aleyn, because he did - he knew he would never deliberately do anything to hurt him or push him too far past his limits. But he worried what it said about him that he wanted this so badly right now - maybe it meant that he was weak, that he really did need someone to control him... He managed to push those painful thoughts aside with the last ounce of mental strength he could muster, and nodded. Aleyn, at least, wouldn't judge him for wanting something that he could so readily provide.

"Say yes for me if you want this," Aleyn prompted him gently but firmly. 

"Yes," Vedran answered, responding as much to the tone of voice as the request itself. "Please Aleyn, take care of me tonight."

"Of course I will," Aleyn promised, smiling sweetly. "I'll make sure you have everything you need, my love." He stood, and Vedran's eyes followed him up, lingering longingly over the lines and planes of his body. "Remember," Aleyn told him, reaching down to run his fingers along Vedran's jawline, "you can stop it anytime you want - you know the word to use if it's too much." Vedran nodded, listening carefully to his instructions. "And you can always ask for things," Aleyn added. "You're giving me your choices for right now, but if you want one back, it's okay to ask for it."

"I understand. But now, please... anything," Vedran begged, "anything you want."

"Stand up," Aleyn told him, keeping the same firm but soothing tone. Vedran did as he was told, his physical energy returning as the mental stresses began to slowly drain away. Aleyn would take care of him, would take care of everything, and he didn't have to worry right now, because he was in Aleyn's hands. Aleyn's beautiful hands, which were right now unbuttoning his waistcoat. "Help me with this," he said, smiling. "We've got a lot of layers to get through here."

Vedran obediently reached up to untie his cravat. When he had removed it and set it aside, he started at the neck of his shirt, unfastening the buttons as quickly as he could. Aleyn spread his shirt open once he was able, bending to kiss his chest just above his undershirt, moving gradually up to his throat. Vedran breathed in shakily at the relinquishing of their usual rituals of permission and affirmation, letting that control which he normally held onto so tightly pass into Aleyn's power. 

Soon Aleyn's mouth was pressed against his, and Vedran could feel achingly clearly how both of their bodies were responding to that eager embrace. This was what normal people did all the time, he thought fleetingly, except it wasn't really normal to want it this way, was it? But Aleyn said some people liked surrendering sometimes, and maybe it wasn't so wrong, so strange... Then Aleyn was tugging off his undershirt, and his arm was curving around his waist, holding him close, his remaining fingers splayed out across the bare skin of his back, and Aleyn was looking at him with those perfect green eyes. How had he ever imagined, not so long ago, that his gaze could be dangerous when it was so full of love? 

"You look like you're thinking hard," Aleyn murmured, smiling. "If you keep doing that, I'll have to ask you to tell me what you're thinking about."

"Nothing," Vedran said, and let it be true.

"Very good," Aleyn told him, and even his simple words of praise made Vedran feel like he was glowing - his face flushed bright red, but he was pleased too. He was being good for Aleyn, that was all he needed to hear. From a distance he heard Aleyn's voice say, "Now, take your trousers off," and his body moved to obey. He thought Aleyn was removing his as well, but he was absorbed for a moment with the feel of the fabric against his fingers as he pushed the last of his clothing off. Even the soft rasp of the wool over his skin was intense right now.

He straightened up once he was naked, knowing that Aleyn's unashamed gaze was on him. "You're so beautiful," Aleyn told him, and Vedran smiled, feeling like it wasn't possible for him to blush any more than he already was. He had been right, Aleyn was finished undressing now too, his cock jutting out hard and ready. Vedran started to move in the direction of the bed, but Aleyn shook his head. "Not so fast there," he told him, beckoning him to return as he sat down in the leather chair. "Come sit on my lap."

Vedran hastened to join him, allowing Aleyn to help position him until they were both comfortable, with Vedran straddling his thighs and Aleyn's hands resting lightly on the small of his back. The chair was wide enough to let him rest his knees on the seat without either of them being too crowded. Their cocks were so close, almost touching, but he would be good and wait, wait until Aleyn told him what to do, no matter how amazing it would feel. 

Stroking his back gently, Aleyn looked up at him. "You make me so happy," he murmured. "You're being very patient, I know it's hard." Both of them glanced down at that, and then met each others' eyes again, smiling. "That too," Aleyn said with a chuckle. "Although that wasn't what I meant. I was telling you how strong you are, and how proud I am of you." Vedran basked in his praise, almost able for a moment to forget about his aching cock, which was starting to leak just a little. He knew that Aleyn would like this obvious sign of his arousal, though, so that made it all right - it wasn’t about his own wants, but about pleasing Aleyn. He felt light-headed, as if having the weight of his obligations and worries removed was enough to let the pressure just float away. "Kiss me," Aleyn said, and it wasn't a request, it was an order. Putting a hand on either side of his face, Vedran kissed his husband fiercely, as though Aleyn was all that was anchoring him to this moment, to his body, to sanity.

As they kissed, Aleyn’s hands slid down to cup his ass. Soon he pulled him closer, bringing their cocks into contact at last, Vedran’s precome providing some slickness as they rubbed together, hips moving needily. Aleyn moaned against his mouth, and tasting that hint of his desire was a reward in and of itself. “Gods,” he whispered as he drew back, keeping his arms wrapped loosely around Vedran. His eyes were wide, his breath coming fast, as fast as Vedran’s own. He took a moment to get himself under control, and Vedran appreciated that he was doing that for both of their sakes. 

“Tonight,” he told Vedran when he was calmer, “your orgasm is mine. It’s under my control, not yours. You understand?” Vedran must have looked uncertain, because he continued. “If I tell you that you have until the count of ten to come, you get ready to let go. If I say you’re going to hold back longer because I’m not done with you yet, you wait. If I want you to come, and come again after, and maybe even a third time, you do that. Because you want to make me happy, right?” 

Vedran nodded, then added a “Yes” for good measure.

“Good,” Aleyn said, his fingers gently massaging Vedran’s ass, gradually spreading him open. Vedran gasped when one fingertip teased his entrance, then drew back. “I want that, but a little bit later,” Aleyn promised, smiling. “For now, you’re going to jerk us both off.” He nodded to where their cocks stood side by side. “Use your hand to hold us together.”

Vedran took both of them in hand as well as he could, his fingers not long enough to curl comfortably around both shafts together. He held them pressed close instead, concentrating on keeping his strokes steady, even. Aleyn’s cock was larger than his, and it took some coordination to keep them both together, but the extra length was a blessing because it allowed him a few moments when all he was touching was Aleyn, and he could focus just on that. He spent as much time as he could on caressing the tip of Aleyn’s dick, running his thumb across its sensitive skin, until Aleyn gave a shivering sigh and then a stern look. “Yours too,” he reminded him, and so Vedran resumed stroking both of them together. “Remember,” Aleyn warned him, “you have to be ready to come whenever I say so - it’s good to get yourself prepared, just in case.”

Vedran nodded, closing his eyes. But when Aleyn began to fondle his nipples, teasing them gently with his thumbs, he blinked, startled for a moment. “Shh,” Aleyn soothed him, “just helping you along... I want to bring you right to the edge and keep you there, love.” Vedran bit his lip, but a tiny whine escaped nevertheless. Aleyn murmured his approval, and kept up the slow, soft twisting that had provoked the sound. The combination of that stimulation and the steady, slick friction of their cocks rubbing against each other soon had Vedran dazed and moaning. He buried his face in the safe, warm curve of Aleyn’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent, drawing strength from his comfort and stability. 

“I love holding you like this,” Aleyn whispered. “It reminds me of being together at the baths, right when I got home from the Elemental Chaos... remember that? Although you kept your clothes on that time,” he said, and Vedran could feel more than see him smile. “I liked that, but I wanted you like this, naked, pressed against my skin - and you wanted it too, didn’t you.”

“So much,” Vedran admitted, as he recalled how desperate he’d been to hold Aleyn and never let him go. Now he didn’t have to let go, and they could have all the things they’d denied themselves that night, and so many others... “That and more.”

“More, hmm?” Aleyn lifted his hips slightly, nudging his cock more insistently against Vedran’s fingers. “Is that a request?” His voice was playful and a little sly. 

“I... I...” Vedran’s words seemed to fail him, his thoughts overloaded with sensation and submission. For a moment he wondered if he was being teased or tested, but he didn’t think Aleyn would do that to him, not like this. He was simply offering him the freedom to choose, if he was willing to take it back for a moment - but he couldn’t. “I don’t know,” he finally stammered.

“It’s all right,” Aleyn told him, raising his hand to stroke Vedran’s cheek. “You don’t have to decide, sweetheart. I can tell what you need.” Vedran turned his face towards that touch, craving its gentle reassurance as much as the pleasure it promised. Aleyn smiled, permitting Vedran to kiss his palm before drawing back. “Get the bottle from the drawer beside the bed, please.” 

It was an effort to pull himself away from his husband’s embrace, but Vedran knew what he had to do. He rose and went to retrieve the small bottle of oil, bringing it back to Aleyn. “Thank you,” Aleyn told him. “Now, I want you to stand right here, facing away from me, and bend over to put your hands on the footstool, so I can make sure you’re nice and ready.” 

Swallowing hard, Vedran did as he was told. Aleyn nudged his legs a little further apart, and then he felt the hot, wet touch of Aleyn’s tongue against his ass, a sensation so sudden and delicious that a groan broke from his throat before he could even consider holding it back. Aleyn indicated his enthusiastic approval by tonguing him again. The blood rushing to Vedran’s head made him feel like his face was on fire, and his fingers dug into the plush upholstery of the cushion as he tried to stay still, stay controlled...

After what felt like forever, Aleyn finally drew back and gave Vedran a few moments to breathe. Vedran looked back between his own legs to see him moving, could hear him drawing the stopper from the bottle. “Steady,” Aleyn murmured as his fingers, oil-slick, began to circle and caress Vedran’s already-wet hole, gradually pressing inwards, beginning to open him up. Vedran gasped and pushed back, overeager, craving more. Aleyn chuckled, curving his fingers down to stroke Vedran from within, his other hand moving to Vedran’s hip to hold him still. By now they were familiar enough with one another’s responses and needs that he knew just how to touch Vedran to drive him wild. It felt almost as if he was rubbing the root of his cock from the inside. 

As Aleyn continued fingering him, Vedran whimpered, unable to keep the needy sound from escaping. His cock felt hot and heavy, and he watched with amazement and a touch of shame as drops of clear fluid seeped from its tip and fell to the floor, no doubt making a wet spot on the carpet. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see it anymore, but he could still feel it leaking, dripping... That issue was, like the sounds he sometimes made, beyond his control, but at least he knew Aleyn wouldn’t make him clean it up. In fact, he was sure Aleyn would tell him how good it was.

Working gradually, Aleyn stretched him wider and wider, adding a third finger, and then a fourth (so it was his left hand, then, Vedran was distantly aware). Vedran heard the keening sounds he was making as if they were coming from someone else. But even with so much of Aleyn inside him, he was still hungry for more. “Please,” he begged, hoping his husband would have mercy on him.

“Mm, you feel so hot and ready,” Aleyn said as he slid his fingers out of Vedran’s well-loosened hole. “Come here, then.” Vedran stood, the rush of blood from his head making him dizzy, almost faint, but Aleyn steadied him, drew him down onto his lap once more, helped him get into position just where he needed to be. “Yes, ohh, yes,” he sighed as Vedran began to sink down onto him. He went slowly at first as his body opened to accept Aleyn’s thick cock. It still hurt a little, even being so ready for it, but it wasn’t a bad hurt - it was just what he needed. It reminded him that this was now, this was real. Aleyn was trembling with the effort of not pushing into him, letting him move at his own pace. He stared up into Vedran’s face, eyes wide, lips parted slightly, so full of love and desire and trust that Vedran almost couldn’t look. 

Then Aleyn reached out to grip his cock, stroking him as he sat half-impaled, and the moment passed, dissolving into pleasure and safe surrender once more. “Thank you,” he whispered to Aleyn, easing himself down another inch. When he was finally settled, full, stretched almost to his limits, Vedran felt, just for a moment, perfectly balanced and in control. Aleyn was doing this for him, because he needed it, wanted it, and that meant that somehow, in some way, he was the one in charge. It was comforting, if he could just hold onto that thought... but, like his control, it was gradually slipping away from him as his need for orgasm rose.

“Hold it,” Aleyn cautioned him, his voice taut. “I know you want it, I feel you trembling, but I need you to wait just a little longer.”

Vedran hadn’t realized he was shaking, but as soon as Aleyn said it, he could feel the tremors all through his thighs. He was used to forcing himself to ignore his body’s demands, so much so that learning to listen to its urges, and to give in to them, was part of what his spouses usually tried to help him with. Right now, though, Aleyn was telling him to wait, was circling the base of his cock with thumb and forefinger and squeezing him tight to help him hold back. That was more of a gesture than it was an actual deterrent to his hypothetical orgasm - it reminded him that Aleyn wanted to help him keep control too. His release was in Aleyn’s trusted hands, not his own. His shudders stilled as he nodded his obedience. 

Then Aleyn raised his hips sharply, lifting Vedran along with them, and it was like he was touching Vedran everywhere from the inside all at once. “Gonna fuck you harder now,” he whispered huskily, and Vedran had only a moment to ready himself before the pounding began in earnest. All he could do was moan and cling to Aleyn’s neck, trying desperately to ignore the ache in his cock, the way it was rubbing, slick with precome, against Aleyn’s skin with each thrust. It would have been possible to take it in his hand, but he didn’t. He would be strong for Aleyn, he could do it, he had to... He emptied his mind, setting aside his desires so that all that was left were the sensations of being fucked. He was a vessel for Aleyn’s pleasure, not his own, and he would give him what he wanted.

Aleyn groaned as he thrust harder into Vedran’s ass, and Vedran loved the sound for its wild, unabashed passion. His skin felt hot, especially where Aleyn’s hands and mouth were touching it, kissing and sucking him all over as though he wanted to consume him. Vedran closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him, the sweat-stick of skin on skin, the sharp dig of nails and teeth, the steady friction and pressure of Aleyn’s cock driving deep inside him, then pulling back, the burn of his thighs as he rode him and the slap of flesh when Aleyn rose up to meet him... He was nothing, he was empty of everything except those feelings, and those feelings were honest and real and good.

He didn’t know how long it was before Aleyn gasped, “Close, so close, hold on tight...” Aleyn wrapped his arms around his neck and drew him down to kiss him before letting go as his orgasm broke loose. Vedran clung to him while he gasped and shuddered beneath him, achingly aware of the hot surge of his spunk filling him up, and of the renewed need for the release he had been able to forget for a little while. Aleyn trembled as he caught his breath, and then his eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Vedran as he took his cock in the palm of his hand. “Now your turn... when I count you down to one, you come for me, honey, okay? Ten, nine, eight...”

Vedran hardly needed the full count of ten, with Aleyn stroking him and all of the powerful sensations that were still coursing through him. By five he was moaning, a steady whine that he couldn’t possibly stop, at three a full-body shiver passed through him but he managed to pull himself back just a second or two longer, until Aleyn’s voice said “one” and he was allowed to let go, relief and release coming together in a huge, blinding burst that shattered him to his core. He had done it, done just what Aleyn told him, and he knew that he had done well, he was good, because Aleyn was telling him how proud he was and stroking his back, and it wasn’t really like being petted, because it felt right this time. 

All too soon, though, he came back to himself enough to become aware of the wet, sticky spray of come he’d left all over Aleyn’s stomach and chest. He drew back slightly, wincing as the substance stuck to both of them. His ritual would clean him up shortly, but Aleyn was still covered from his navel all the way up to his breastbone. Looking at the unpleasant residue, Vedran couldn’t help but feel ashamed that he had made Aleyn dirty, that _he_ was dirty... He knew he should tell Aleyn how he felt, so that he could help make it better, but all he could manage to say, his voice quivering, eyes downcast, was, “I m-made a mess...” 

Aleyn smiled gently as he glanced down, following Vedran’s gaze. “It’s a beautiful mess, and it’s mine.” Vedran was puzzled for a moment - he was acutely aware of Aleyn’s come dribbling out of him now that his cock had softened and slid free. “It’s mine because I made you do it, and you only did what I told you,” Aleyn clarified, and Vedran nodded, feeling some of the responsibility lifted off his shoulders. “If you’d like, you could clean it up for me - that would be sweet of you.” 

Vedran understood at once that would make him feel better, and he wanted that very much. “Yes please,” he nodded eagerly. 

Aleyn trailed his fingers lightly through the smear and brought them to Vedran’s lips for him to taste. Vedran sucked them clean, then slid along Aleyn’s thighs until he was as far back as he could get, bending down to lick his chest. Come was plastered through the soft patch of hair there, and Vedran concentrated on cleaning that area as thoroughly as he could before moving further down his skinny body, across wiry muscles that trembled slightly when he licked them. Slowly, lovingly, he lapped up every drop, until Aleyn was as clean as he could be.

“Very good,” Aleyn murmured to him, and reached down to tilt his face up so they were looking at one another. “You did so well, Vedran. I hope it helped. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Vedan whispered back. “And I feel better.” Aleyn drew him close again and cradled him in his arms a few moments longer, and he could almost have slept just like that if it wasn’t for the ache that was building in his legs. “Bed?” he asked hopefully.

Aleyn nodded and helped him up, the pair of them leaning on one another like old men as they stumbled the few short steps to the bed and crawled beneath the covers. With Aleyn curled up against him, Vedran stretched out his arms and legs and sprawled, utterly relaxed for once. His mind was still mercifully still, if not quite empty, and it was only a short while before he slipped into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
